


Two Snorts, Two Kisses

by Freelance7, insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday gift!, EreAni - Freeform, EreAnnie, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance7/pseuds/Freelance7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip AU Ereannie for our dear friend Nani's birthday! I'd gift it to them but I'm not really sure how since I don't know their AO3 name if they even have one. Either way, I hope they enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Snorts, Two Kisses

“This better not have ‘Shutup and Dance’ Annie. I swear to God.” Eren looked at the iPod in his hand, scrolling through the music. He glanced up at the short blonde in front of him, seeing her father talking to his father behind her.

Mikasa was off by the door, arms crossed and watching. Eren’s mother Carla walked past her and outside to the car, looking inside to see everything set and ready.

But she checked the bags anyway. For the third time.

“Eren, I told you about three times now I’m not going to bring it. But same goes for you with your weird Nigerian rap group.”

“They are South African. Don’t diss Die Antwoord. Are you saying that ‘Baby’s on Fire’ is a bad song to listen to on the road?”

“For the last time, all I said was that it made me feel like I was at some rave. And besides, at least I’m not bringing my classical music remixes.”

“Well...those aren’t that bad. But I just didn’t think it would be on the road music. Oh hey, did you look at the playlist I made for us?”

“You mean Eren’s Super Cool Mega Music Car Jams?”

“No...that was just for me when I am on the road with myself. I named the one for us Ereannie Playlist.”

“Ere...annie? That sounds like one of those celebrity couple names.”

“Well...uh...you hit it right on the nose there, Ann.”

She snorted and flicked him on the forehead, “I try.”

He leaned in and kissed her. “Your snorts are the cutest, I swea-Mom...Mom! You checked already! We got everything.”

The mother loudly hollered back, “No you don’t! You aren’t wearing ANY sunblock at all. You know you and your father are always prone to sunburn! Come here.”

Carla hurried her way over to the two teens and slapped a dollop of sunscreen on her son's face.

“Ma-mom, stop! I am tanner than you! Stop!” He gently tried to push her away. “I am fine, mom. Really.”

“That’s exactly what you said when you were seven and we went to the beach and you know what happened? You got a huge sunburn on your ass and you couldn’t sit for days without it stinging!”

“MOM! Stop! I was seven. My skin was...weaker. I got it under control! You always do this, why do you tell these embarrassing stories to me when my girlfriend is right here!?”

“Actually, she’s told me about them a while ago.”

Eren looked from Annie to his mother, “When?”

“When you two went on your first date and you were getting ready. Another time on your second date. And your-”

“And my third, and the fourth, and the-Mom why do you do this!”

“Actually, I didn’t see her on the fourth. But we made up for it when she gave me her phone number,” Annie corrected matter-of-factly.

“Mom, are you telling me that you were talking to my girlfriend all those times I asked who you were talking to and you said ‘no one’?”

“Sweetie, just trust me on this one. Annie knowing about you and your teddy bear Mr. Fluffykins isn’t going to ruin your relationship.”

“Oh I told her about Mr. Fluffykins. I think it was the...first or second time we...well…”

Carla looked back and forth between the two of them and then smiled at Annie, “We’ll be back in a second, okay hun?”

After bowing off to the blonde, Eren’s mother dragged him by the ear away for some privacy.

“Ah, mom! My ear, stop!”

As they walked by Mikasa she muttered, “You told her you were banging Annie didn’t you?”

He was too in pain to acknowledge her remark, but his mom had the ears of an elephant.

“Eren...what did she just say?”

“Probably the same topic of why you decided to drag me in here by the ear. And why do you question it? I know you have mom hearing.”

“It hurts that you never told me! My own son, out on the town with a girl such as Annie! You did use protection right? You didn’t get STDs? She’s on the pill? You didn’t get hurt? You’re safe-”

“Mom! One question at a time! First of all, why would Annie have STDs? Second, yes we both used our gender’s forms of protection,” He pointed to himself, “Condoms,” then he pointed to Annie out the door, “The pill. We were safe. And no one was hurt. And I never told you because what sixteen year old tells his mother straight up that he is having sex with his girlfriend?”

“Hopefully my son! I always get worried when you go out with her. God, I almost have a heart attack when you sleep over at her house…”

From outside Annie was confused as to why he pointed at her, “What did I do wrong?” She asked herself.

He frowned. “Why are you worried? Because of her? She is more socially responsible than me, mother.”

“Exactly the point. You’re not responsible! It’s like the one time we let you have a pet gerbil and we all know how that ended up…”

“Annie isn’t a gerbil! She is a human being that can take care of herself and defend herself from anything. And I was nine at the time, I am eighteen now!”

“What’s that about me being a gerbil?”

Eren looked at the doorway to see his girlfriend staring at them, one eyebrow cocked. Mikasa was gone from the room.

“N-no, I said you weren’t a gerbil.” The young man’s speech stumbled.

Her brow raised higher. “Right...I’m not going to ask for context because we’ll hit traffic if we don’t leave now.”

“What’s wrong with traffic? It just means more time for us.”

“Eren,” His mother started.

“We aren’t going to bang in traffic mom!”

Carla kept her eyes on him a few seconds longer before switching them to Annie. “Keep an eye on him.”

“When have I ever taken them off?”

The mother looked up in thought. “Well, I remember him telling me that he broke your window with a rock. I also remember paying for it…”

Annie frowned at Eren. “You never told me that.”

Eren glanced to the side. “Uh...I wanted to make it seem like I got it on my own…”

“Which you didn’t?”

He kept silent. “Maybe…”

“Maybe? I’m quite sure that two hundred and fifty dollars is not maybe, Eren.” The brunette quipped, spitting in her hand and combing out his hair.

“Ew, mom, I can do that on my own,” he said, lightly pushing her hands away, “I am not five. This isn’t my first day in kindergarten.”

“Shh, you’re going to ruin it!”

Besides them, Annie snorted quietly and took a step back to check that they had everything.

Eren watched her step back, stuck as his mother was fixing his hair. “I heard that snort. I am gonna kiss you for it later.” He said, reminding her of his “One Snort, One Kiss” rule.

“You mean the rule you made up about two seconds ago in your head?”

“No...I made it before, like...first time we went out together.”

The girl snorted once again, this time louder, “Whatever you say, Eren.”

“Ah...there was another one. Two kisses.” He said, taking a step in her direction.

Before he could reach her, his mom grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him in for a hug, “Be safe. And remember, don’t join the Survey Bikers!”

Her hug crushed his ribs, cutting off his supply of oxygen. “I...promise.” He sputtered.

About a minute into their embrace, Annie honked the horn, “Coming?”

He nodded, looking at his mother. “Mom...I gotta go…I love you…”

“I know, I know. Go and have fun,” She smiled, but suddenly turned serious, “but not too much fun.”

He sighed. “Mom...I am eighteen...I can make my own decisions. Now I gotta get going. I promise we’ll be safe.”

And with that, he ran out to the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. As he put his belt on, he looked at Annie. “So we all set?”

“I’m pretty sure, unless we forgot the goat to slaughter. Don’t worry though, I brought a spare.”

He smirked, reaching over to cup her cheeks and pull her into a kiss, pulling back before kissing her again. “Two snorts, two kisses.” He said before turning the key in the ignition.


End file.
